Homestuck With A Twist
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: Andrew Hussie's Homestuck With An Original Character Twist. Alice Marshall (melodicAria), The 5th Beta Kid. This Is A Karkat X OC Fanfic. Please Do Not Criticize, This Is Just A Random Shit Kind Of Thing I Came Up With. Might Not Be More Than One Chapter Unless People Like It. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck With A Twist**

**Homestuck © Andrew Hussie**

* * *

**- melodicAria [MA] began pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] -**

MA: hey there Karkat!

CG: WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP TROLLING ME?

MA: I'm not trolling you silly! I'm pestering you because its fun and I know it annoys you.

CG: *SIGH* WELL THAT'S NICE…

MA: hehe don't you like it when I pester you? That's what Terezi said**. **

CG: NO! HELL NO! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I ENJOY BEING TROLLED BY SOME HUMAN!?

MA: well, for one, you haven't blocked me yet. And I've been pestering you for three months now and we're still talking.

CG: WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO BLOCK YOU. I'LL GO DO IT NOW IF THAT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY.

MA: no no no! That's not what I meant at all… I honestly thought that you haven't blocked me because you have feelings for me.

CG: ABSOLUTLY NOT! I WOULD NEVER HAVE FEELINGS FOR A HUMAN!

MA: that's not true and you know it.

MA: and for the record, Terezi told me that you told her you like me. By the way, I do like you in case you care. Which you probably don't.

MA: clearly one of you is lying to me…

MA: goodbye Karkat, I'm never speaking to you again.

**- melodicAria [MA] has ceased pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] -**

* * *

**- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr! WhAt'S HaPpInInG?

MA: well, I'm kind of depressed at the moment actually…

TC: Oh? WhY MoThErFuCkEr? DiD SoMeThInG HaPpEn?

MA: yeah, its Karkat… I guess we had a fight… I think it was all Terezi's fault though *Sigh* I hate my life…

TC: WoA DuDe tHaT SuCks bUt dOn't hAtE LiFe. LiFe iS FuLl oF MiRaClEs. AnD MiRaClEs aRe jUsT BeAuTiFuL.

MA: oh Gamzee. You always know how to cheer me up. Miracles are the best medicine.

TC: HaHa I'm gLaD I CoUlD HeLp oUt a mOtHeRfUcKeR! I HaVe tO Go nOw tHoUgH. SeE Ya lAtEr!

MA: hehe okay, bye!

**- terminallyCapricious [TC] has ceased trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

* * *

**- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGenetist [CG] -**

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr! WhAt hApPeNeD BeTwEeN YoU AnD aLiCe?

CG: I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT…

TC: DuDe yA GoTtA TaLk aBoUt iT. It'lL MaKe yOu fEeL BeTtEr. I ThOuGhT YoU ToLd mE YoU LiKeD HeR.

CG: YOU TALKED TO HER? LOOK, TEREZI FUCKED THINGS UP FOR ME. NOW ALICE THINKS I HATE HER AND IS NEVER GOING TO TALK TO ME AGAIN. MAYBE ITS BETTER THAT WAY…

TC: BuT DuDe…

CG: BUT NOTHING! SHE'S DONE WITH ME SO I'M DONE WITH HER. I DON'T NEED THIS…

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] has ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] -**

* * *

**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

GC: W3LL, W3LL HOW 4R3 YOU 4L1C3? 1 M34N 4FT3R WH4T H4PP3N3D W1TH K4RK4T.

GC: 4W, NOT GONN4 4BSW3R?

GC: 4R3 YOU 4LIV3? OR D1D YOU K1LL YOURS3LF?

GC: 1TS NO FUN BOTH3R1NG YOU 1F YOU DON'T 4NSW3R…

MA: look, Terezi, I don't want to talk to you or any of the trolls again for that matter. I hope your happy because you ruined my life. Maybe I will kill myself. Goodbye.

- melodicAria [MA] has ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

GC: OH W3LL TH4T'S COOL

GC: F1N3 B3 TH4T W4Y NON3 OF US W4NT TO T4LK TO YOU 4NYW4Y, GOD.

**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has ceased trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

* * *

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -**

CG: JOHN I NEED YOUR HELP.

EB: um… why?

CG: I JUST NEED YOU TO TALK TO ALICE FOR ME.

EB: again, why?

CG: LOOK, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANY DETAILS. WE JUST HAD A FIGHT THAT'S ALL.

EB: well that's not my problem.

CG: *SIGH* JOHN PLEASE. I NEVER ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING. JUST HELP ME OUT THIS ONE TIME.

EB: what's in it for me?

CG: UGH. I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING LATER JUST PLEASE TALK TO HER. TELL HER I'M REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HER AND THAT I'M REALLY SORRY.

EB: well alright. I guess I'll go talk to her.

CG: THANKS JOHN. I REALLY APRICIATE IT.

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] has ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -**

* * *

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering melodicAria [MA] -**

EB: hey alice.

MA: oh hey there John…

EB: I uh, heard you had a fight with CG.

MA: yeah… but I really don't want to talk about that….

EB: he's really worried about you. And he says he's sorry.

MA: you talked to him…?

EB: yeah, he pestered me telling me to tell you that.

MA: well that's too bad. Even if he did say that it won't change anything.

EB: what happened between you two anyway?

MA: if you don't know it's better that you stay out of it. I will say though that the fight was GC's fault.

EB: her, really?

EB: damn I'm really sorry to hear that.

MA: it's okay she really messed things up between us though…

EB: how so?

MA: she messed up so much shit between Karkat and I that I never want to talk to any of the trolls ever again. Except maybe Gamzee, he's still cool.

EB: oh, damn…

MA: yeah, so go tell that son of a bitch Karkat that I was serious about what I said and will never talk to him again.

EB: alright then I guess I'll go do that

EB: are you okay by the way?

MA: I'm fine just go…

EB: alright, later then.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering melodicAria [MA] -**

* * *

**- ectoBiologist began [EB] pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] -**

EB: hey

CG: SO WHAT DID SHE SAY?

EB: she still doesn't want to talk to you.

CG: DAMN… WELL THANKS FOR TRYING I GUESS. I'M GOING TO TALK TO HER ANYWAY AND SEE IF SHE'LL TAKE MY APOLOGY.

EB: good luck with that dude.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] -**

* * *

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] began trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

CG: HEY ALICE? PLEASE TALK TO ME I WANT TO APOLOGISE.

GC: ALICE…?

CG: ALRIGHT I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST AKNOWLEDGE THAT YOUR READING MY MESSAGES.

MA: …

CG: LOOK ALICE, I'M REALLY SORRY… I'M REALLY PISSED AT TEREZI FOR WHAT SHE DID.

CG: THAT'S NOT MY POINT THOUGH.

MA: then what is your point?

CG: MY POINT IS I REALLY DO LIKE YOU ALICE… I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU BEFORE…

CG: THAT AND YOU WERE TYPING TOO FAST FOR ME TO RESPOND…

MA: I- I don't know what to say…. Are you being serious…?

CG: YES OF COURSE I'M BEING SERIOUS.

CG: I'M HAVING SOLLIX DEVELOP A PROGRAM TO SEND ME TO EARTH SO I CAN SEE YOU IN PERSON.

MA: really!? I mean… you really like me that much…?

CG: YEAH I DO… I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU ALICE.

MA: :] I'm so happy Karkat. I can't wait to see you in person.

CG: NITHER CAN I. I HAVE TO TALK TO SOLLIX ABOUT THE PROGRAM NOW. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER.

MA: hehe okay talk to you later then karkles ;]

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] has ceased trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

* * *

**- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering melodicAria [MA] -**

GG: hey there alice! How are you doing?

GG: john said you were having trouble with one of the trolls…

MA: well about that, its okay now. :]

MA: we made up a little while ago before you started pestering me.

GG: really? That's great!

GG: I'm still curious as to what happened though.

MA: well it's a funny story actually…

MA: see, Terezi (GC) told me that Karkat (CG) liked me. So I talked to him to see if it was true.

MA: he said he could never like a human like me, which made me depressed. I told him that I liked him anyway though. Then I said I'd never talk to him again.

MA: after that I guess he talked to John and said he was worried about me.

MA: we talked briefly after that and he confessed that he did like me and that he's trying to find a way to Earth to see me in person!

GG: oh really? Wow that's amazing. I can't believe he's trying to come see you!

GG: when and if he comes you have to come and visit me on my island okay?

MA: don't worry I will. :] I'm so looking forward to him coming here!

GG: alrighty! Well I have to go and feed Bec.

GG: talk to you later!

**- gardenGnostic [GG] has ceased pestering melodicAria [MA] -**

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering melodicAria [MA] -**

TG: hey uh… I heard you had trouble with a troll.

TG: I could go rough him up for ya.

MA: no no, its okay. Everything's fine now. We made up.

TG: really? Well I guess that's okay.

MA: yeah.

TG: so what happened anyway?

MA: oh its not really important anymore. GC just messed some shit up that's all.

TG: oh. Well at least everything's alright. I mean, damn. I'm sure if she messed up shit between me and a troll I wouldn't care.

MA: well that's you Dave. I happen to like that troll she messed up some shit with.

TG: woa okay. Whatever floats your boat MA.

MA: haha well then I'm going to talk to Rose. She's probably wondering about this situation too.

**- melodicAria [MA] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

* * *

**- melodicAria [MA] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -**

MA: hey there Rose. I suppose you were wondering about my troll situation too since I already talked to the others about it.

TT: Actually, I wasn't wondering. But now that you have brought it to my attention you must tell me.

MA: *Sigh* well, GC decided to tell me that CG liked me and so when I asked him about it he said he didn't.

MA: this made me really upset and so I said I would never talk to him again.

MA: but after talking to John, CG started trolling me and told me that he did like me and now he is trying to find a way to come see me in person.

TT: So let me get this straight, you like this CG troll and he likes you? You do understand that its an interspecies relationship and it may not work out very well right?

MA: well….yeah…..I know…..

TT: As long as you know, I do wish you luck with your relationship.

MA: thanks I think….

TT: I mean it, really. Good luck, I hope it all works out. If you really like him and he really likes you there's no reason why it wont work.

MA: thanks Rose, really thank you.

TT: Anytime. Talk to you later.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering melodicAria [MA] -**

* * *

**- melodicAria [MA] began pestering gallantCalibrator [GC] -**

MA: hey Terezi. Did you hear the news?

GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3N'T GO1NG TO T4LK TO M3 3V3R 4G41N

MA: well I just thought I'd let you know that Karkat and I made up. And he's trying to find a way to come and see me in person.

GC: R34LLY? W3LL, 1 GU3SS YOU W1N TH3N. 4CTU4LLY, YOUR W3LCOM3. TH1S PROB4BLY WOULDN'T H4V3 H4PP3N3D W1THOUT MY H3LP

MA: well then, I guess I have to thank you. This is all because of you GC.

GC: WOW 1'M SUPR1S3D TH4T YOUR SO FORG1V1NG. 1 M34N, 4FT3R WH4T 1 D1D 4ND 4LL…

GC: 1 GU3SS 1 OW3 YOU 4N 4POLOGY…

GC: 1 4M S1NC3RLY SORRY 4L1C3.

MA: I accept your sincere apology Terezi.

MA: and if I could go back in time and change these events I don't think I would.

GC: 1N TH4T C4S3, 1'M GL4D. SO TH1S M34NS W3'R3 ST1LL FR13NDS R1GHT?

MA: hahaha yes we're still friends!

GC: OH GOOD. 1'LL T4LK TO YOU L4T3R TH3N.

MA: Bye Terezi!

**- melodicAria [MA] has ceased pestering gallantCalibrator [GC] -**

* * *

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -**

CG: HEY SOLLUX, HOW'S THE PROGRAM TO EARTH COMING ALONG?

TA: pretty good actually. II thiink II almo2t have iit completed. There'2 just a few more bug2 to work out.

CG: AWESOME. WHEN DO YOU THINK IT'LL BE READY?

TA: maybe about… oh let'2 2ay two or three days 2o not very long.

CG: THAT'S GREAT, I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL ALICE. I'M WAITING UNTIL ITS FINISHED THOUGH.

CG: SO HOW AM I GETTING THROUGH TO EARTH EXACTLY?

TA: through Aliice'2 computer. Well, through your computer and you'll come out of her'2.

CG: WOW OKAY. I'LL BE SURE TO WARN ALICE THAT ONCE THE PROGRAM IS COMPLETE.

TA: II'm goiing to get back to work then iif you don't miind.

CG: OH YEAH. I'LL LEAVE YOU TO IT.

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] has ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -**

* * *

**- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGenetist [CG] -**

TA: hey Karkat, II fiinii2hed the program. Diid you tell Aliice yet?

CG: NO BUT I'M ABOUT TO NOW.

CG: ITS REALLY FINISHED?

TA: yeah. II worked out all the bug2 and everythiing. Iit2 guaranteed to work 100% 2afe.

CG: SOUNDS GREAT. I'LL TELL ALICE TO GET READY FOR ME.

TA: okay. Tell me when your ready to launch the program.

**- twinArmageddons [TA] has ceased trolling carcinoGenetist [CG] -**

* * *

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] began pestering melodicAria [MA] -**

CG: HEY ALICE YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS BUT SOLLUX DID IT. HE FIGURED OUT A PROGRAM THAT WILL GET ME TO EARTH!

MA: no way no way! That's so great!

MA: is there anything I have to do to get ready? Besides change out of my pajamas? Lol

CG: HAHA YEAH ACTUALLY. DON'T BE NEAR YOUR COMPUTER WHEN I'M COMING THROUGH. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN. I WOULD STAY AS FAR AWAY FROM IT AS POSSIBLE.

MA: oh well alrighty then. I'll stay upstairs while your coming through. It'll take me a while to pick out an outfit anyway. Hehehe.

CG: ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL SOLLUX EVERYTHING'S READY. SEE YOU SOON.

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] has ceased trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

* * *

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -**

CG: HEY EVERYTHING'S READY SEND ME THE PROGRAM.

TA: program 2ent. Ju2t run iit and you 2hould be all 2et. You told her not to be near her computer riight?

CG: YEAH I MADE SURE I TOLD HER DON'T WORRY. JUST IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES, IS THERE ANY CHANCE I'LL BE ABLE TO RETURN TO ALTERNIA?

TA: po22iibly. II have to create a program for that though. II was planniing to 2tart iit a2 2oon a2 you left.

CG: ALRIGHT WELL I'M RUNNING THE PROGRAM NOW. I'LL SEE IF I CAN TALK TO YOU ONCE I GET TO EARTH.

TA: 2ound2 good.

CG: TALK TO YOU SOON SOL.

**- carcinoGenetist [CG] has ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well How Did You Like It? Please Don't Forget To Review!**

**I Do Not Own Any Characters Accept For Alice Marshall, (melodicAria)**

**Homestuck © Andrew Hussie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Homestuck With A Twist

**Chapter 2**

**Homestuck © Andrew Hussie**

**Note: Karkat Is VERY out of character in this chapter, so don't criticize how he acts. Thanks.**

Alice's Point Of View

** When Karkat arrived, I was upstairs in my room picking out an outfit to wear. I heard a really weird noise downstairs, but I was only half dressed at the time. I quickly threw on my gray tank top and ran downstairs, almost falling on my face. **

** And there he was, standing a few feet away from me. Karkat Vantas. I didn't know what do so I started to cry. He turned to me and I hugged him, crying into his chest. I could tell he was kind of shocked at first because he didn't hug me back right away. I can't believe he's really here, holding me- **

** "Alice…" he said, his breath right on my neck.**

**I don't know what I wanted to do at that moment… I wanted to moan, to touch him, for him to touch me… at the same time though; I didn't want to rush into the relationship. I want to have a long lasting relationship with him.**

** We finally pulled away from each other and I looked at him. I reached my hand up and touched his cheek; he let me and closed his eyes, putting his hand on mine. Tears began to fill my eyes again.**

** "I- I'm so glad you're here Karkat…" I said, holding back my tears. **

**He opened his eyes and leaned into me.**

** "I'm glad to be here with you Alice…" he said, leaning in closer, making his lips touch mine. I leaned into him, kissing him back as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. My arms rested on his shoulders, my hands locked around his neck.**

** When we pulled away he looked at me and smiled, showing off his pointed teeth. I smiled back and giggled.**

** "You're really cute for a troll ya know." I said.**

** "And you're pretty cute for a human." He replied as he continued to smile at me. "Ya know, I've never been this happy before. I never in a million years thought I would find a matesprit."**

** "Is that what you call a girlfriend in Alternia?" I asked. **

** "Pretty much yeah." He replied.**

** "Well, I never thought I would find a boyfriend. Especially not a troll from another planet." I said, smiling at him.**

** "You're going to have to teach me all about earth and your earth terms for everything." He said, smiling back.**

** "Oh don't you worry, I have a lot I have to teach you." I said, turning my smile into a smirk. **

After that, we went over to the couch and sat down. I turned the TV on and we watched it for a while before I ended up falling asleep in his arms.

Karkat's POV

AFTER SHE FELL ASLEEP, I GOT UP AND WENT TO HER LAPTOP. I COULDN'T LOG INTO MY TROLLIAN ACCOUNT SO I JUST USED ALICE'S PESTERCHUM TO CONTACT SOLLUX.

** -melodicAria [MA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] -**

**MA: HEY SOL IT'S KARKAT.**

**TA: oh hey. Why are you using aliice's account?**

MA: BECAUSE I CAN'T GET TO TROLLIAN FROM EARTH APPARENTLY. SO I LOGGED INTO ALICE'S ACCOUNT INSTEAD.

**TA: oh, that make2 2en2e. ii almo2t thought you diidn't make iit. **

MA: HAHA WELL I DID.

**TA: that'2 good. 2o how doe2 earth look?**

**MA: I DON'T KNOW. I HAVEN'T BEEN OUTSIDE YET…**

TA: then what have you been doiing? You diidn't fiill a bucket wiith her yet diid you?

**MA: NO! JEEZ SOLLUX I STILL BARELY KNOW HER!**

TA: chiill out. Ii'm ju2t making 2ure. Ii would advi2e deletiing thiis conver2atiion after.

**MA: WELL WHATEVER, AND I'M WAY AHEAD OF YOU ON THAT. WE'RE PROBABLY GOING ON A DATE OR SOMETHING TOMORROW.**

TA: well then, ii wiish you good luck wiith that.

**MA: THANKS SOL, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER.**

**- melodicAria [MA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] -**

**I DELETED THE CONVERSATION I HAD WITH SOLLUXAND LOGGED OFF PESTERCHUM JUST AS ALICE WAS WAKING UP.**

** "HEY" SHE SAID AS SHE GOT UP, STREACHING.**

**I SMILED AT HER. "HEY"**

** "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY LAPTOP?" SHE ASKED.**

** "JUST TALKING TO SOLLUX. TELLING HIM THAT I GOT HERE OKAY AND STUFF LIKE THAT." I REPLIED.**

** "OH OKAY. HEY I'M HUNGRY, HOW ABOUT YOU? WE CAN ORDER CHINESE FOOD OR PIZZA" SHE SAID.**

** "UM, ALRIGHT." I SAID, UNSURE OF WHAT THOSE FOODS WERE. I SAT BACK ON THE COUCH AS SHE PICKED UP THE PHONE.**

** WE DECIDED ON GETTING PIZZA, SOME GARLIC KNOTS AND WINGS, WHICH CAME WITH A FREE 2 LITER OF PEPSI.**

** "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO UNTIL IT GETS HERE?" SHE ASKED. "I DON'T KNOW, WATCH TV I GUESS." I ANSWERED. **

** "OR… WE COULD NOT WATCH TV AND MAKE OUT ON THE COUCH" SHE SAID IN AN UNUSUALLY SEXY VOICE.**

** I NEVER IMAGINED HER TO BE LIKE THIS IN REAL LIFE. I FELT MY FACE GET REALLY HOT. SHE GIGGLED. **

** "YOUR SO CUTE KARKAT." SHE SAID, MOVING CLOSER TO ME.**

**SHE THREW HER ARMS AROUND ME AND KISSED ME, AND I KISSED HER BACK MOVING BACK TWARDS THE COUCH.**

**WE MADE OUT FOR A WHILE BEFORE THE PIZZA CAME. THE DOORBELL RANG AND ALICE GOT UP TO ANSWER THE DOOR. I COULDN'T GO TO THE DOOR BECAUSE, WELL MY APPEARANCE WOULD PROBABLY FREAK OUT THE DELIVERY GUY. SHE CAME BACK AND SET THE PIZZA BOX ON THE TABLE. THEN GOT OUT A BOTTLE OF SODA, WHICH HAPPENED TO BE FAYGO…. SHE HAD FUCKING FAYGO. **

** "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" I SAID, ALMOST UNAWARE I SAID IT. **

**SHE LOOKED AT ME WEIRD. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DO YOU NOT LIKE FAYGO?" SHE ASKED.**

"**WELL- IT'S JUST GAMZEE DRINKS IT ALL THE TIME AND TALKS ABOUT IT LIKE IT'S A FUCKING MIRACLE… ITS JUST SODA…" I SAID, NOT ANSWERING WEATHER OR NOT I LIKE IT, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY NO TO HER FOR SOME REASON.**

"**SO, DO YOU WANT FAYGO OR NOT?" SHE ASKED STILL HAVING A CONFUSED LOOK ON HER FACE.**

"**WELL- YEAH I GUESS I'LL HAVE SOME…" I SAID, NOT WANTING TO UPSET HER.**

"**WELL IT SOUNDS TO ME YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I COULD GET YOU SOME REGULAR PEPSI COLA IF YOU'D RATHER HAVE THAT." SHE SAID SMILING. **

"**UH… YEAH I WOULD RATHER HAVE PEPSI ACTUALLY." I SAID.**

**SHE SMILED AGAIN AND POURED HERSELF SOME BLACKCHERRY FAYGO AND GOT A BOTTLE OF PEPSI FOR ME. THEN WE BOTH SAT AT THE TABLE AND ATE OUR PIZZA TOGETHER. THE PIZZA WAS SUPRISINGLY NOT HALF BAD. IT WAS ACTUALLY KIND OF GOOD…**

** AFTER WE FINISHED EATING, ALICE CLEANED OFF THE TABLE AND PUT THE LEFTOVER PIZZA INTO A CONTAINER OF SOME SORT. I SAT AT THE TABLE AND WAITED FOR HER TO FINISH TO SEE WHAT WE WOULD DO NEXT.**

Alice's POV After I cleaned up dinner…

"**So- since you'll be staying here for a while you'll need to see where you're going to sleep." I said smiling at him. **

** "Oh okay." he replied. **

"**Follow me" I said, heading upstairs. **

** He followed. I showed him my parents' old room and my room. Then the spare room where he would be staying. **

** "You'll be staying here." I said.**

"**That's a really weird recooperacoon… There's no slime." He said.**

** "It's a bed silly. Beds don't have slime." I said.**

"**What? That's weird. He replied.**

**I laughed. "No, you're weird. You sleep in slime."**

"**Well, slime keeps my skin smooth." He said.**

** "Well you'll have to get use to beds now." I told him.**

"**Well I guess so." He said. **

** "Tomorrow we'll go for a walk around the neighborhood." I said.**

"**Cool sounds like fun." He replied.**

** "So um, I guess I'll see you in the morning." I said smiling at him.**

"**Oh um yeah." He said as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "See you in the morning." He went to the spare room and shut the door, which made me wonder how he slept exactly, especially since he slept in slime on Alternia. **

** Anyway, I made my way to my room and slipped into my PJ's. I got into bed shortly after that and went to sleep. **

** I kept thinking about Karkat… About him being on earth, and wondering if I was dreaming this whole time… I dreamt that when I woke up he was gone…**

** I woke up in the middle of the night and just sat up in my bed. I looked at my door, looking towards the spare room's door. It was still closed, just as Karkat had closed it a few hours ago. I was tempted to get up and check to see if he was still there, but I was afraid to get up…**

** I got up anyway and walked over to the door. I put my ear against it to see if I could hear proof of his existence on the other side, but I heard nothing… Then I got the courage to turn the knob and slowly open the door and peek into the room. I saw the clock across the way, it was 3:30 am. Then I looked down at the bed… and to my relief, there he was, sound asleep. I let out a silent sigh of relief and crept back out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind me. Then I went back to bed.**

**Karkat's POV**

** THE NEXT MORNING, I ALMOST FORGOT WHERE I WAS. I SAT UP IN THE BED AND LOOKED AROUND REMEMBERING THAT I WAS AT ALICE'S HOUSE. I GOT UP AND WENT TO HER ROOM, BUT HER BED WAS MADE AND SHE WASN'T THERE. I PRACTALLY RAN DOWN THE STAIRS AND INTO HER KITCHEN.**

** "OH HEY, MORNING KARKLES" SHE CHIMED. **

"**HEY…" I MANAGED TO SAY.**

** "IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" SHE ASKED. "YOU KIND OF RAN DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE LIGHTINING." **

** "EVERYTHING'S FINE, JUST FINE…" I SAID, GOING OVER TO HER. SHE WAS COOKING SOME KIND OF YELLOW AND WHITE FLUFFY THINGS.**

** "THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR. I HOPE YOU LIKE EGGS WITH TOAST AND BACON" SHE SAID WITH A SMILE.**

** "YEAH SOUNDS GOOD" I SAID. SINCE SHE HAD ALREADY MADE IT I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO AGREE TO EAT IT AND MAKE HER HAPPY.**

** "DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" SHE ASKED AS SHE PUT THE YELLOW AND WHITE SLOP ON A PLATE WITH THE TOAST AND BLACKENED BACON.**

** "YEAH, HOW ABOUT YOU?" I ANSWERED.**

"**OH FINE" SHE SAID. "I HAD A BIT OF A BAD DREAM THOUGH." SHE SAID, SETTING THE PLATES DOWN ON THE TABLE.**

** "WHAT WAS IS ABOUT?" I ASKED CURIOUSLY.**

"**OH IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER BECAUSE IT DIDN'T COME TRUE." SHE SAID, SMILING AGAIN. I REALLY LIKE IT WHEN SHE SMILES.**

** "OH WELL ALRIGHT THEN." I SAID STARTING TO EAT SOME OF THE EGGS. THEY WEREN'T REALLY THAT BAD SUPRISINGLY. **

** "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" SHE ASKED. **

"**ITS PRETTY GOOD" I SAID, MOUTH HALF FULL WITH EGGS AND TOAST. **

**SHE GIGGLED. "I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT." SHE SAID, EATING SOME BACON.**

**JUST THEN, HER LAPTOP WENT OFF. I ASSUMED IT WAS BECAUSE SHE RECEIVED A MESSAGE. SHE GOT UP AND GRABBED HER LAPTOP, OPENING IT.**

**Alice's POV**

**I grabbed my laptop and opened it. **

** "Who is it?" Karkat asked.**

**"It's Sollux." I replied. **

** "What does he want?" he asked.**

**"Hang on and I'll see." I said, messaging Sollux. **

**-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

**TA: hey ii2 everythiing okay there?**

**MA: yes, everything's fine, why?**

**TA: well, ii may have run iinto a problem...**

**MA: what kind of problem...?**

**TA: karkat need2 to come back to alternia riight away.**

**MA: why...? he just got here... did something happen there?**

**TA: you could 2ay that yeah.**

**MA: oh well, okay I'll tell him...  
MA: do I have to send him back? **

**TA: ye2. ju2t run the program. you have iit, riight?**

**MA: yeah. I'll send him back in a second.**

**MA: you wanna tell me exactly what's going on there? **

**TA: 2omethiing iin the program went wrong. ii need karkat back here 2o ii can fiix iit.**

**MA: oh okay. after you fix it he'll be back right?**

**TA: ye2.**

**MA: alright, he'll be there soon.**

**TA: thank2.**

**-twinArmageddons [TA] has ceased trolling melodicAria [MA] -**

**"So what did he want?" Karkat asked.**

** "You- have to go back to Alternia..." I said sadly not looking at him.**

**"What? Why?" he asked.**

** "Something went wrong with the program I guess... and Sollux needs you back on Alternia so he can fix it..." I explained. **

** "Oh..." he said. I could tell he was really sad that he had to go back so soon...**

** "Hey, when Sollux fixes the program I'm sure you'll be able to come back and see me." I said, putting on a smile.**

** "Yeah..." he said, standing up. "Go upstairs, I have to run the program."**

** "Alright..." I said. Before I went upstairs he leaned down and kissed me, the best kiss I ever had. Then I went up to my room and started getting ready for school...**

**Karkat's POV**

**I STARTED UP THE PROGRAM AFTER SHE WENT UPSTAIRS. I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE. I LET OUT A SAD SIGH AND THEN TRANSPORTED MYSELF BACK TO ALTERNIA.**

**Author's Comments:**

**Well, Here's The End Of Chapter 2! How'd Ya Like It? **

**Don't Forget To Favorite And Comment! **

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
